Wonderwall
by lucasvidal
Summary: Barbara agrees to go out with Dick if he can guess her favorite song. He have 3 guesses and 4 hours. One-shot but will continue in other stories


I think that anyone knows that but i do not owe batman or any other characters and no one of the songs in the story

Wonderwall

- Come'on Babs!!

- I already told you! The answer is no.

- Why not?

- Because I'm 4 years older than you!

- Oh, please... 4 yeas is not that much.

- It is when I'm 19 and you are 15! I'm an adult and you are a teenager.

- And why that's a problem?

- Because it is!

- Babs, I know you. You only say "because it is" when you have no other anwser...

- OK Dick. you won.

- Really?!

- I will go out with you if...

- If?

- If you tell me witch is my favorite song. I give you 3 guesses and 4 hours.

- 4 hours? 3 guesses? I can say it now!

- Try me.

- Yellow from Coldplay!

- Nope.

- Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds?

- No. Now, slow down! you just wasted 2 guesses! you still have 1 guess, 3hours, 59 minutes and some seconds. Think a little bit. There are some clues to find out... I'm going to my room. And i am counting even the seconds!

And so she did, leaving Dick thinking alone in the enormous living room at the Wayne's Mansion.

Dick's POV

"Come on Dick! you need to find out witch music is! OK. let's think. She is not that happy with the idea of going out with me so it must be a hard music to guess. Witch are her favorites bands? Coldplay, The Beatles, Rolling Stones...Well, she likes British rock. Maybe that's clue! Wait! Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe, her favorite song will never be a British rock in any circumstances. I know! it's probably something that has nothing to do with her! So it would be a song like... The number of the beast or Iron man. Well, i know she likes Iron Maiden but Sabbath... Oh!! i had an idea!"

Dick jumped from the couch he was sitting on and walked to Bruce's room.

- Bruce?

- What is it Dick?

- Do you know witch is Barbara's favorite song?

- No, why?

- It's because she agreed to go out with me...

- Good one boy!!

- ...If i guess her favorite song.

- Oh...

- And it's really hard to do it because it should be a hard song to figure out!

- Or maybe not...

- What do you mean?

- Maybe it's so obvious that you would never think of it.

- I already said the two obvious. It's not Yellow or Lucy in the Sky.

- No?

- Nope. I really thought it was one of them. She sings both even when we are fighting...

- Well, maybe she lied to you.

- Maybe...

- No, wait...

- What?

- She once told me of on song... I know witch is!

- Witch?

- I won't tell you.

- WHAT!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!

- Because you have to earn Barbara's heart. You have to deserve to go out with her

- OH!!! COME ON!!! Bruce. I know you always say, stuff like that, but really?! Please!!!!!

- Nope. Go think a little more. I know you will find out. I trust you.

"I can´t believe this!!! OK. what am i going to do next?

Barbara's POV

"It's sooooo fun to play with Dick's head!"

- Barbara!

- I'm going!

Barbara opened the door and saw the face of a angry guy...

- You lied, don't you?!

- What? No i didn't!

- How can your favorite song not be yellow or Lucy in the sky?  
- Let me think...hum... not being!!

- But you sing these songs all day long!!

- Because they are like glue. when you remember them you spend all day long singing. Like the riff of Come as You Are.

- OK. But i want you to write the name of the song down in some piece of paper. That way you can"t lie.

- Dick, if you don't trust me, there is no reason for we to go out.

- Hump... Okay. I trust you. I'm going to my room.

She closed the door and got back to her bed.

"Dick, looks like you think i don't want to go out with you. When are you going to realise that I LOVE YOU, you little bastard?"

Dick" POV

"Come, as you are, as you... Damn! well, ate least, she was telling the true. Come on!!!!! I got to think!!!!

3 hours and 40 minutes later...

"Come, as you are, as you... DAMN! OK. You got to stop. Now. She must have already talked about this song before. Which are the musics that are important to her? Well yellow and Lucy... Her dad loves Satisfaction, she says that her song is How Deep Is Your Love, but she loves The Doors and Light My Fire. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I know witch is!!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!!! Oh crap, I have 1 minute!!!!!!!

Dick jumped from his bed, and started to run. When he got to her room, he did not even knoced before. He opend the door, and said:

- I know the song.

- Okay. Ten seconds later and everything would be lost. But you are in time. Go on.

- Two years ago, when i broke up with Starfire, i was miserable. I was sad and alone. And them you came. You said me to not cry because that would make you cry to. And then you said that there were many things that you would like to say to me but you didn't know how. And you said these words: "Dick, you are the one that saves me. And after all, you are my WONDERWALL." Then we both started to laugh and started to listen wonderwall, that is MY favorite song. Just now I realize that was your to.

Then, Dick pulled her to his arms and Kissed her. That was the kiss that they both were watting for years. The kiss continued for a very long moment then Barbara stopped. She looked at Dick with tears on her eyes. Happiness tears.

- I knew you would find the answer. I will go out with you now.

- Go out? Babs, I guess i do come on strong some times, and I really don't have any right to. At Gotham, Robin's a big celebrity... I can get any girl... But you are the girl I can never get! You have the same things! You aren't awed by my fame. It´s kinda having a crush on your fifth grade teacher. Everything she says or does you interpret as a sign that she is madly in love with you. But that's not the case at all. It's always a one sided thing! But I am a big boy now and I have to say something you might not want to hear. I love you Babs... as a friend, as a partner, even as a big sister, but more than all the rest, I love you as a woman.

At these moment, Dick started to cry for the same reason. Barbara looked at his eyes:

- You little bastard!! Why do you think i don't want to hear this? Oh, my god Dick... I love you to!!!!

Then, they kissed again, knowing that the love that they shared, would go on for ever. After all, they were each other's wonderwalls.

Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody feels

The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would

Like to say to you

I don't know how

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day

But they'll never throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you're not to do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do

About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding

And all the lights that light the way are blinding

There are many things that I would like to say to you

I don't know how

I said maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me ?

And after all

You're my wonderwall

I said maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me ?

And after all

You're my wonderwall

Said maybe

You're gonna be the one that saves me

You're gonna be the one that saves me

You're gonna be the one that saves me

p.s i thought it would be fun to but a line from Batman Family # 13. This is a one shot story but i will continue it in others!


End file.
